like father like son
by stigbot567
Summary: Lucy Saxon was pregnant at the end of the world with the master dead who would carry on his line ,would the drumming follow the son as well as the farther? Torchwood sees a mestirious man who has appeared over night what will further investigation reveal?


Disclaimer : I don't own doctor who or torchwood they belong to bbc wales and Russell t Davies.

Summary; Lucy Saxon was pregnant at the end of the world with the master dead who would carry on his line ,would the drumming follow the son as well as the farther?

Doctor who

Like farther like son

By stigbot567

Prologue: the funeral pyre was burning quickly now a tower of flame engulfed the layers of wood the person who it was for was the master a time lord on of the last of that wise and ancient race the last called the doctor ha set fire to the pyre just a few moments ago .Lucy Saxon saw the doctor walk off the she saw the masters ring fall into the ashes when she was sure that the doctor had gone she picked up the ring holding it in her hand her red nail polish still on her nails she absent mindedly stroked her bell and said looking to the fire "something for the baby to remember you by" she said and after a while of looking into the flames she said "Goodbye Harry" and walked away .

Chapter one.

She hadn't wanted to get pregnant she hadn't planed it if she had she mite not have killed her husband she knew what he was the physic connection was lost but still some thing in the back of her mind kept nagging at her he loved me didn't he ? He married me didn't he? Showed me the universe the end of it and beyond. but in that moment two four years ago today when time turned back the year the never was in that moment of clarity when she picked up that cold black metal gun she knew that if she shot Harry then all the problems would go away so she shot him but the voice in her head now was comforting it was Harry he always said the same thing "I don't blame you it's ok this was always a possibility this is plan b or is it c I was never good with plan labels ar screw it this is my ultimate back up plan ." at least that's what he had said up till now today at 12pm Harry said to Lucy in the back of her mind "it should be time now Lucy my sweet look in the box of my stuff you'll find an envelope with your name on it ." Lucy did as she was told looked in the box marked Harry's stuff she riffled through it's items he came across a Harvard degree(fake of cause.) a couple of photos in frames Harry in his graduate gear holding said degree

A half eaten bag of jelly babies plans blue prints for the archangel net work and logo ideas letter drafts of letter he eventually sent to professor Lazarus blue prints on genetic manipulation and sure enough she found an envelope with Lucy written on it and it was wrapped around some thing tied with a rubber band she took off the band and opened the envelope and took out the letter and she began to read this is what it said _"my dearest Lucy, if you are reading this it means that my plan has ultimately failed for now and I'm most probably dead it's ok hope it was impressive ,but it's all up to you now the device this envelope was attached to is another laser screwdriver the isomorphic controls are set so that only you and I can use it .Lucy by now my plan you farther a child to carry on my line and plans he or she should be about four know go to them and then follow the instructions on the next page and age them so they are appear to be late 20's early 30's and then hand them this watch It should be with the screwdriver tell them to open it and the rest will be taken care of and our plan can start again ._

_Love Harry x" _ Lucy did as she was told she read the other piece of paper it told her how Harry had took some of his dna and placed it into the genetic manipulator of the screwdriver and if a relation of his specifically a direct descendant was wearing his ring the dna infused with it would take care of the rest

And it showed her how to use it. Lucy found the watch it was a silver fob watch with strange geometrical (circular) shapes on its face cover it was in a corner of the box she picked it up and called her son to her "Orlando come here please ." with that running foot steps could be heard in the Saxon manor house "you wanted my mommy ?"

"yes Orlando come here I have a few things for you your farther wanted you to have this around about now on you fourth birthday "thank you mommy"

"your welcome dear." she said handing her son a small box as the kid opened the box his face lit up "THANKYOU MOMMY !" Orlando said jumping on and hugging his mom "yo..Your ...Welcome..Dear..Ease up your ...Ch...Choking...m…mommy ." Lucy said as her excitable son untangled himself from around her neck now this next present is going to hurt I'm afraid son but this pain is a necessary one It really is ."

"O…OK MOMMY if you say so." Orlando said a bit nervous and a bit afraid . Lucy sprung the tip up on the laser screwdriver and set the controls as showed on the other piece of the letter from Harry ok here we go she pointed the screwdriver at Orlando and activated it Orlando shook violently and screamed as he got older and older and older until he appeared to be in his late 20's early 30's and she stopped and her son standing in front of her was now a strapping man in his late 20's or early 30's they decided on 29 years old "and now" Lucy said handing Orlando the watch lastly your farther wanted you to have this Orlando took the watch studied it in his hands and then asked " what do I do with it ?"

"you open it press the top." Lucy said and Orlando did as he was told, as Orlando looked at the watch a brilliant yellow light streamed into his eyes when the light stop he began to talk "right then ..Oh new voice have to get used to that hello, Hello, hello ok lets see two legs two arms two hands two eyes hair I'm not bald and new teeth ahah that's weird it's like that feeling you get from the dentist after you've just had them cleaned "Orlando said scaring Lucy "Orlando ?" she asked

"No."

Then who

"I'm the master Lucy it's me …no? Sigh its Harry." At this Lucy jumped you and hugged him the master pushed her away "Harry?"

"I'm sorry my dear but I really don't need you any more. with that the master snatched the laser screwdriver out of Lucy's hand and turned it on her hitting her with a deadly laser bolt and Lucy fell to the ground and the master moved to his bedroom and looked in his wardrobe and pulled out a black suit and white shirt and a red tie the master got dressed and decided on making a new identity for him self he was going to take over the world again but this time it had to be perfect it had to be more subtle my children are at the edge of the universe still , I need to bring them back .

….

The doctor was in the tardis he was sat in the central console room sitting on the pilots chair two years had passed since Donna had left, his encounter with the cybermen the tritovores. Anyway enough of that tangent lets segway to the topic at hand he had picked up a new companion he had gotten lonely and found a new companion two actually Carl and Sandra


End file.
